Alex Barakku
by RiddlerFish
Summary: My first FF, with my own OC. Set 5 years before the beginning of RWBY volume 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex Barakku chapter 1**

**Beginnings part I**

It seemed like a normal day for Alex, having breakfast, getting ready for school, until he started cycling to school. An alley that the fifteen year old had to go down every day to get to school was different. It was different every week. "Bloody vandals.." He muttered under his breath. He stopped to text a friend on his terrible Nokia, and looked up in time to see a seagull fly into the fence.

Alex was expecting to hear a splat as the seagull crashed, but it didn't. The seagull had disappeared. Being the idiot that he was, he threw his white BMX into the fence, and that, like the bird, had gone. So Alex decided to dive into the purple fence that was making things disappear.

A week later Alex woke up, in a bed. Not knowing where he was, but everything seemed brighter. More light everywhere. He looked out of a window, from his bed, and saw a bright blue sky. 'Where am I?' Alex mused. He looked around the hospital room more, and saw a blonde teen with a red sweater on, half asleep. Alex sat up as she nearly fell off her chair and hid his laughter as best he could. The teen stood up and said " Hi! I'm Charlotte! Who are you?" "I'm Alex" He paused, "Where am I exactly?" She smiled and replied. "In hospital silly! After you fell on top of my attacker, and KO'd yourself on the floor, I carried you here.. Thank you for saving my life by the way." She smiled again.

Charlotte tilted her head slightly, "So.. Where are you from?" She asked. Alex hesitated. He explained to her what had happened with the bird, and the bike. She looked even more confused. He didn't know where he was, so he couldn't point out on an atlas or anything. He sighed and thought 'my phone! I can use my phone to show her where I'm from!' He asked for his clothes, and found his phone, he smiled, and went on it. It suddenly sparked and broke in his hand. Somehow it didn't like this new place, where ever it was, and destroyed itself. Charlotte looked at him in confusion, and asked "What was that? What were you going to do with it?" Alex sighed again. "Don't worry. What is this country or place that I am in?" Charlotte laughed and said "You're in Vale. Are you from another world?" Alex smiled, and said, "Not world, I think, but realm." Charlotte looked at him blankly.. "A-another realm? I heard only a few could cross between them, but you're not one of them are you?

Y-you can't be!" Alex stared at her. 'One of them?' He wondered, and replied "I don't know what one of 'them' is." She shrugged, not really explaining herself, held up one finger and said, "One moment, I've gotta tell a doctor you're awake." And she ran off out of the ward doors and down the corridor. Minutes later, she returned with a shorter copper haired kid with thick rimmed glasses and a balding doctor called 'Dr. Free'. The doctor told Charlotte and the copper haired kid to wait outside, while he did a few tests. "Before we start, we don't know your name. Would you mind telling us it?" Alex smiled as he reminisced of all the Pokémon games he used to play, back in before 'The Fence Incident'. Alex told him "Alex Barakku". The doctor knelt, and stared into Alex's eyes. 'Purple' the doctor mused. And typed out Alex's name and eye colour on the blue holographic keyboard that he held in front of him. "Wait!" Alex said quickly. "Purple?! Are you sure? I thought I had blue eyes.." Dr. Free looked at him like he was deranged and sighed. "Very few people have blue eyes. It's not possible for you I have blue eyes, unless you're one of 'them'." He let the doctor continue doing his tests such as blood pressure, heart rate, and so on. Eventually he let the copper haired kid and Charlotte back into the room.

**A/N I understand this is my first story, but please rate fairly, and honestly.**


	2. Chapter 2

The copper haired kid introduced himself. "I'm Martin, Charlotte's little brother." And held his hand out for me to shake. Charlotte giggled and said, "Don't mind the twerp, he can get annoying at times.." Martin elbowed her in the hip, "although he does my science homework for me." "And? What else do I do?" Martin glared at her like she had said something wrong. " Well he also designs weapons for everyone in the city, including his wonderful, brilliant, charming sister!" Alex smiled. He knew he would get along with them both. After about an hour of discussing machines and weapons, Martin looked at Alex, and asked "Do you have a semblance?" "A what now?" Alex replied. "We'll figure your semblance out soon enough." He turned to Charlotte, and asked "Can you ask Dad if he can stay with us? His clothes are different, and he doesn't know what a semblance is, he obviously isn't from around here." "I'll ask."

20 minutes later

As the trio walked down another street, Alex wondered if he'd ever see his family again, if he was only in a maths class asleep, or if he was in a coma in hospital. As they turned another corner, someone jumped off the roof behind the three. "God damn it Riko. Why now?" Martin groaned. Charlotte entered a defensive stance, and looked at Alex and Martin. Martin had cowered behind Alex, who had taken cover behind a wooden crate.

Riko had started laughing. His laugh was a loud croaky 'hyuck' noise, and it irritated the hell out of Alex. It had taken Alex a second to realise that Martin was right next to him, and Martin was pointing to a rotted part of the crate. Charlotte looked at Riko and began "Why do you keep attacking my brother? What did he do to you?!" She shouted, slowly becoming more and more enraged. Riko stopped laughing, and looked at Charlotte. He said with a slight Welsh accent "Why? Because it's easy. He's weak. I'm strong. It's funny to watch a worm squirm.." And laughed at his own rhyme. "Who's this new guy? A new boyfriend? An idiot who walked into your trap?" Riko continued while the wooden box broke. Martin was gone and Alex had a short plank of wood in his hands, held like a baseball bat would be, and he stood up. "I'm Alex, and if you hurt her, this plank is going through your leg." At this point Charlotte and Riko were staring at him, as if he was deranged. Riko suddenly lunged forwards and cut Charlotte's cheek with his sharp nails. Everything seems to slow down for Alex, or was it speeding up for everyone else? He couldn't tell, but he knew that Charlotte was hurt. That was enough incentive to throw the plank at Riko. As he did so, his eyes glowed a slightly darker purple, and the plank had been outlined with a purple glow. The wooden plank hit right on target, enough speed, power to get it through the attackers leg. Alex stood above Riko, who was holding his leg and crying, and said "If you come near Charlotte or Martin again, it won't be your leg I throw something at." And Alex turned and followed Charlotte to their home.

Charlotte's and Martin's home.

"DA-AD" Martin yelled. "WE'RE HOME! You in?" Charlotte lead Alex upstairs to his potential new room. It all depended on whether Charlotte and Martin's dad would let him stay. He had no reason to let him stay, so it was unlikely. 'I saved Charlotte's life.. So maybe that'll overweigh the fact I have no reason to be here..' Alex thought to himself, climbing up the stairs. Martin ran up the stairs quickly with a sausage roll in hand, and barged past Alex, and then locked himself into a room, with 'Workshop' engraved into the door. Alex stopped. Charlotte turned to look at him, "What's in here? Is this Martin's room?" Charlotte replied quickly "Yeah, that's Martin's room. I wouldn't go in there unless he says so.. It's usually a mess. Your room is over here." As she pointed over her shoulder to a small room, with 'GUEST' engraved on it. Alex peered around the door, It was similar to his room back on Earth. It was about 3 metres by 4 metres. As Alex put his bag on his new bed, the door downstairs had closed. "DA-AD!" Martin yelled from in his room. Charlotte ran out of the tiny room, downstairs and gave her Father a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex walked down the stairs cautiously, as if Charlotte's father would attack him. He stretched his hand out, and said "Hi! I'm Matt. Charlotte's Dad." The man said. Alex shook his and, and said "I'm Alex" Matt laughed. "I know who you are, Charlotte messaged me asking me if you could live here. Of course you can! You saved her life!" He then looked at Charlotte. "Where did you get that cut on your cheek from?" "Riko, But I promise. He won't hurt me again. Especially after what Alex did to him" "Matt looked at Alex again. "What did you do?" Well, Martin and I hid behind a box, I broke a plank off this box, and threw it through his leg." "You saved her twice?! Amazing!" "So Martin creates weapons, what's your job?" Alex asked nosily. "I own a casino, it's rarely busy in there, so if I'm not behind the bar serving, then I'm counting up the small amount we made. If you want I can show you the place"

**4 days later**

It had been four days since he had met Charlotte, Martin and their father. Martin had locked himself in his room he called a 'workshop' and Charlotte mainly stayed with Alex, asking him questions about his past, and what had happened before the 'fence incident'. Alex lay in his new bed put into the guest bedroom, and slowly fell asleep again.

**Dream Realm.**

He saw a woman, and a small hooded figure. He couldn't tell who they were, the hooded person ran. This being was scaly and had snake like eyes. And the woman, she was killing wolves, or what looked like wolves, but they had grey fur, an a red and white skull head armour. Alex reached out and shouted as a 'wolf' jumped behind the woman. As he did this, the woman looked at him, and smiled. Then disappeared in a shower of rose petals.

**Remnant.**

Alex woke with a start, and Charlotte was there. Watching him sleep, and jumped when Alex sat up. "What were you dreaming about?" Charlotte asked nosily. "Nothing, n-nothing" Alex panicked. Charlotte smiled, and said "Alrighty then, breakfast is ready and Martin finally came out of his room with a stick, a ball, and a pack of cards." Alex stared at her, confused, attempting to read her face for more of a hint to what she was saying. As she left, Alex got dressed quickly and ran downstairs for her dads pancakes.

Alex and Martin sat opposite each other at the table in silence as Charlotte and Matt brought the pancakes over. It was only the fourth day he had been in this household, and Alex found it brilliant. A cute housemate that stuck by him all the time, a genius that could probably figure out how to travel through time if he was back on Earth. And that left Matt, who stayed to himself a lot, usually downstairs cooking or cleaning, or out working leaving the kids at home to do what they want, the food that Charlotte cooked, and her father cooked was delicious. Although Alex mainly slept, Charlotte cleaned the house when Matt was out, and Martin would be building someone's weapon. It was a better paid job than what Matt did, but it still brought income for the household. Martin broke the silence when he rolled to metal ball towards Alex, and said "Hold it in your hand and spin it, like a drill head would." Alex did so, and this wasn't a weapon that anyone would like, receiving or giving the attack. Alex replied "I like the concept, but it wasn't what I wanted from a weapon, it's too close range." Martin finished up his last pancake, and picked up a red staff with metal tipped ends, Alex smiled, it reminded him of the XMen character 'Gambit' . "Hmm." Alex whispered to himself. " Still too close range for my liking, but it's a nice weapon. I'll take it, but a ranged weapon would be nice as well." Martin stood up, and pulled a pack of cards out of his pocket. 'Wait. What?' Alex thought to himself. "Throwing cards." Martin stated as he wiped the last little bit of syrup off his plate his finger. Alex stared at the cards. That design on the back. It was a purple and black mix an looked somewhat regal. Alex smiled. "Where did you get this idea from?" Again thinking of Gambit. "I don't know, it just seemed right at the time. The best part about the cards, is you can dip them in explosive dust, and it sticks to the card. You could have an explosive deck!" Martin said triumphantly.


	4. Chapter 4 - FINAL CHAPTER

Alex Barakku Chapter 4.

Alex realised that he would never be able to get home. Ever. He took the ball that Martin had given him, and spun it in his hand.

"This would be painful. But I don't care anymore." he muttered to himself. Keeping it spinning, he pushed it into his head, slowly. Blood oozed out of the side of his head. This was it. The note he had written was on his bed beside him. Alex, was dead.


End file.
